When Opposites Attract
by wanda lensherr
Summary: Aizen is a lawyer who has it all a beautiful wife, a male heir and finance security. What happens when he has a one night stand with Momo? Very OOC Momo.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own bleach!

Ch one

I stroll in the attorney's office. I glance around the comfortable setting.

"Wait here Miss Hinamori"the busty blonde hair receptionist answer she had a dark tan. I nodded curtly then sat on the chair. Hours went by before the door open. Gin stroll out winking at the receptionist.

"Harribel tell my love I'll be there"he spoke placing a hat on. I eye his body then his hand to see if he was married- he wasn't.

"Bye partner"Gin yells shooting a hand in the air. He strolls near me then disappears down the hallway. I look to see who he was talking to. A brown hair man stood at the doorway.

"You may go in"Tia beckons me. I got up then pass the attorney waiting at the doorway.

"So Miss?"

"Momo"I corrected then took a seat I cross my legs. Aizen smile while shutting the door.

"Momo I'm Sousuke Aizen"Aizen introduces himself.

"Yes I know"I spoke looking him up and down. Aizen smile then took a seat.

"What can I do for you?"he asked running a pen through the envelope. I whip out the legal dispute for him to see.

"I have here a issue my ex Toshiro Hitsuguya warranted"I spoke handing it to him. He took it then open it up to read.

"Hmm? It says here he's pressing charges against you for breaking and entering his house"Aizen read out loud.

"It was mine technically"I pointed out.

"Ah and assault with a deadly weapon"He continue to read.

"It was night time and I thought he was a burgular"I spoke calmly.

"Ah and attempted murder?"Aizen asked.

"I only shot his shoulder what can I say? I have bad aim"I spoke smoothly.

"That explains the distance he wants you to keep from him"Aizen murmur eyeing the additional charges.

"So what am I looking at? Five, Ten or Fifteen years in jail?"I asked beating my fingertips on the genuine leather sofa.

"Ah well from the handsome background you possess'' Aizen drawl on.

''I do"I played coy.

"You are looking at serious consequences"Aizen spoke softly.

"Can you do something? Work your magic I heard you were the best"I praise him. Aizen smile then spoke softly.

"True I can get you off oh let's say on psychological therapy so long as you plea guilty" he offered.

"Then do it"I urge him.

"Well it's not that simple"Aizen spoke raising up a hand.

"I have money it's no objection"I assure him quickly.

"No uh the other charges press against you result from a female name Rangiku Matsumoto?"Aizen asked perking a eyebrow.

"So?"I asked unconcern.

"Are you guilty in attacking her as well?"Aizen asked leaning forward he lock his fingertips together. I lean forward and study his single curl and beautiful shape mouth. I notice he wore a silk tie. I travel my eyes down to his wedding ring. Damn!

"Momo?"he called bringing me back to reality.

"Hmm?Yes"I answer at last. I reach out and turn his family picture to me. It was him and a little boy and a busty red head. I looked at the year it was from four years ago.

"That's my wife Orihime"Aizen spoke then whisk it away.

"She's beautiful"I spoke politely. Why was it always the good ones taken?

"So you admit to attacking Matsumoto?"Aizen asked bringing up the subject again.

"Yes it's true but she had it coming"I defended myself.

"I'll be the judge of that"Aizen spoke then added tell me what happen.


	2. Chapter 2

I purse my lips then ran a finger on my stay up stockings.

"Uh well"I hesitated then look at him he smile kindly.

"Don't fret we have all day"he assures me.

"No not that"I answer quickly.

"Oh if you're worry about word leaking out then rest assure we have a one hundred percent policy in keeping mum about what we speak with our clients"Aizen spoke seductively.

"I find that hard to believe''I murmur but went ahead.

"The woman you ask about was not suppose to be in my house so I shot her in the chest"I relayed.

"Oh?"Aizen perk up.

"Yes sir"I spoke quietly. Flashbacks of that fateful night occur.

" Tell me what was she doing there?"Aizen asked drawn.

"She uh was taking my place in the marital bed"I spoke calmly I tuck a loose strand of brown hair away.

"So your husband was unfaithful?"Aizen asked catching on.

"Yes"I answer truthfully.

"So tell me why doesn't the court have a marriage license on you?"Aizen asked.

"We live together you know common law since he moved out from his dead grandma's shack"I hiss bitter.

"I see"Aizen spoke then raise a eyebrow. I smile sweetly at him tucking away my bitterness at Toshiro.

"So bring me full circle"he asked.

"Well like I said I got home and stumble across her first then fired in the dark" I repeated what I told the cop.

"Ok?" Aizen answer.

"He came charging at me" I spoke coolly.

"Toshiro?''Aizen asked stump.

"Yes"I nodded my reply.

"And then?" Aizen press.

"I shot him as well"I answer casually.

"Oh? Did you turn on the lights?"Aizen asked wrinkling his nose.

"Yes"I answer smoothly.

"And you did what?"Aizen asked curious to know.

"I called the police"I relayed.

"I see"Aizen spoke looking at Tousen's report he was the officer at the scene.

"Do you have papers for your weapon?"Aizen asked looking at my paperwork.

"Sir?"I asked confuse at his trivia.

"Do you?"Aizen repeated.

"Uh no"I I admitted my error.

"Oh Momo tsk tsk"Aizen answer he read the report on the weapon apprehended with her fingerprints.

"How do you know how to use it then?"Aizen asked curious to know the nature of her marksmanship.

"I pick it up from others"I answer quickly.

"But you didn't catch the part to purchasing a legal license for your gun?"Aizen asked.

"No"I answer squirming a little.

"Where did you get it from? Any gun store would have told you if you told them you were new to it? This is your first weapon? I don't see any problems in your juvenile years"Aizen acquire

''I've been clean till now and I bought the gun from a guy I met in the alley"I reported.

"Why?" he asked freezing.

"I didn't want to spend a lot of money on the stores" I quote.

"So the weapon is hot?"he asked his brows knitting.

''No"I sigh

"Momo is there more to the story? I think there is"Aizen hinted

"Hmm?"I asked playing dumb

"Unless you come clean I can't help you as much "Aizen taunted.

"Ok"I gave in

"Alright then be honest with me and I'll be honest with you"Aizen spoke leaning back in his chair. He had a hunch there was something more to her.

"I always carry a weapon"I began my story.

"To work?"Aizen stopped me

"Sir?"I asked fluster

"I assume you came home from work? You do have a job at..."he shuffle the papers.

"Yes, I do at a fashion industry with a Izuru and Renji"I admitted

"Uh hmm"Aizen agreed she was honest about that.

"I was mug there in fact"I pip up

"Really?"Aizen asked surprise at the revelation

"Yes, but I never caught the guy so I carried a conceal weapon ever since "I spoke looking him in the eye.

"Was it serious?"Aizen asked.

"He stole my jewerly and pricy purse"I answer in a dull manner.

"I see so you took a weapon to a high class industry?"Aizen tried to follow along.

"'Correct"I assure him on what he heard.

"Then answer me this" Aizen spoke twirling his pen.

"Ok ?"I follow his lead.

"How do you by pass the security there?" Aizen asked sure she had police station at the entrance .

"Oh I know the guard so I uh bribe him"I answer proud

"Oh?"Aizen asked

"Yes"I answer quietly.

"If you have a cop on the campus then why do you have no aid in the attack?"Aizen asked his eyes on me.

" I don't follow you"I spoke genuinely confuse.

"You were park in the garage?" Aizen press me.

"No further from the building"I answer

"Really?''Aizen asked looking startle.

" Yes"I smile at him.

" Are you the last one to leave"Aizen asked lost in thought.

"Yes"I answer him.

"Then why no escort?"Aizen asked

"I didn't think of it ''I answer shrewdly.

"Momo how long have you worked there?"Aizen asked

"A long time"I spoke smug.

"Exactly"Aizen spoke then continue

"So shouldn't your "friend" know to escort you ?" he corner me

"Maybe"I answer.

"Momo I'm not buying the story"he spoke at last. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Why? It's true"I hissed.

"Is it?"He asked causing me to fall silent.

"Let me point out the flaws"Aizen spoke confidently.

"Ok"I answer

"If you work there let's say two years and up"Aizen spoke then stopped.

''Uh hmm"I nodded my head for him to go on.

"Don't you think that if someone was mug they would mention it to their fellow colleagues?"Aizen presented his first suspicion.

"Yes" I agreed.

"There fore the police would know to warn employees about crimes going?" Aizen relayed his thoughts.

"Yes"I agreed.

"And have a system worked out to escort employees or catch the allege mugger?" Aizen hinted my flaws.

"So?"I asked at lost.

"There is no publicity on your story"Aizen answer shrewdly.

"Ok? I didn't want attention"I deflected him.

"I'll buy that but for you to carry a weapon? I see you more terrified and cowering behind a security guard over purchasing a weapon in the alley behind the building you allegedly got mug. Why would you do business that way if you got mug in the front of the building? I would think you were scared to go back there out of sight out of mind sort of speak"Aizen spoke calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh then squirm in my seat.

"Again Momo you lie to me now I will ask you to tell me the truth or I'll go home and forget about your case"Aizen threaten.

"Ok ok''I hiss then smile sweetly.

"I knew Toshiro was having a affair"I began slowly.

"Ok"Aizen spoke nodding his head.

"I knew it was with his secretary"I spoke making faces.

"So far so good"Aizen nodded his head for encouragment.

"So I purchase the gun"I spoke looking sincere.

"Go on"Aizen encourage me.

"And I shot her on purposely"I went straight to the point.

"You knew she would be there correct?"Aizen asked looking me up and down.

"Yes I knew"I spoke truthfully

"And while you were at it you shot him I presume?"Aizen asked weaving the facts

"Temporary insanity but yes"I acknowledge crossing my arms.

"So this love of yours?"Aizen began to say

"He's not"I hiss bitterly

"This man where is he staying?"Aizen asked anyways.

"At her place now"I answer casually.

"Ok so he decides to press charges against you along with his girlfriend yeah?"Aizen confirm the situation

"Yes"I spoke quietly.

"And that's why you're here?"Aizen asked once more.

"Yes" I nodded my head quickly.

" Ok then"Aizen smile at me. I flush red at the truth.

"You shouldn't feel the need to lie Momo" Aizen scolded me.

"I'm sorry"I apologize

"It's alright"Aizen brush over my lies.

"Are you going to help me?"I asked steering us back to my concern

"Yes it looks like you have a date with the honorable judge Baraggan a old friend of mine"Aizen revealed.

"Really?"I asked in shock

''Yes i'll work some magic for you"Aizen smile at me. I sigh then got up

"Thank you" I answer gratefully.

"You're welcome"Aizen spoke shaking my hand. I left the office.

The next day

I showed up in court with my lawyer. Toshiro was there along with Rangiku I notice she had a mini skirt on and open top.

"You may all take a seat"Baraggan order slamming his hammer down. I sat with Aizen. Loly and Menoly were running research for Aizen.

"Tell me when the news get back to you"Aizen whisper to Loly.

"Hai" she answers then disappears.

" I call the first witness Matsumoto"a lawyer spoke he gestures her. Rangiku took the stand sitting all teary eye. I sigh this was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

It was hours later before I strutted out the courtroom. I had triumph over Toshiro and his whore. Aizen manage to get me off with a clean record. How he manage that I don't know. Toshiro glared at me while Rangiku complain to their lawyer. Aizen follow me to my car.

"Congrats Momo"Aizen spoke opening the door.

"Thanks to you"I spoke turning to face him. I kissed his lips while closing my eyes. Loly and Menoly gawk at me. I smile breaking away.

"Sorry over jubilant"I purr then wipe my red lipstick off his mouth. Aizen nodded then shut the car's door after me.

"Drive safe"He spoke then step back. I smile then wave at him.

"Ya up for a drink?"Gin asked Aizen. Aizen sigh then nodded to him.

"Great I'll buy"Gin grin his fox grin. They went to the cozy bar.

"Two long islands"Gin ordered he slam his open hands on the counter. Starrk grin at him then at Aizen.

"So you had a victory?"Starrk guess

"Yes"Aizen spoke he took out his phone. Orihime sent a text telling him she was going to visit her aunt for the weekend. Aizen smile then text back.

"What's going on?"Gin asked handing him a drink.

"My princess is leaving for the weekend"Aizen reported

"Oh with the kid?''Gin asked sipping his drink

"Yes"Aizen spoke not looking up.

"Good you have the house to ya self"Gin pointed out

"Thanks but I'll do nothing until she comes back"Aizen answers calmly.

"Let's drink another" Gin asked him he finishes his drink in seconds.

"Sure"Aizen spoke putting up the phone.

Several hours later

Gin looked at Aizen he was plaster. Aizen sip the glass polishing it clean like Gin's.

"See ya tomorrow"Gin slurr looking for his hat.

"Bye Ichimaru"Aizen answer he wave at him. Gin stumble out the bar.

"You think I should call a cab for him?"Starrk asked leaning forward.

"Sure"Aizen spoke touching his forehead he felt a buzz coming on. Starrk vanished leaving the bar unattended.

"So what will it be?"a soft female's voice asked. Aizen open his eyes to see Momo.

"What are you doing here?"Aizen asked squinting.

"I like to come here"I laugh then toy with a hurricane drink.

"Tell me are you going home? If so I can give you a lift you know so you won't crash"I asked looking him up and down.

"That's kind of you but I can manage"Aizen brush me off.

"Tsk tsk you're a man of the law surely you know the rules you practice?"I asked playing coy.

"Yes" Aizen admitted.

"I thought so drinking while intoxicated is not permitted especially with the chief of police Yamamoto on pay"I tease him.

"You got me there"Aizen smile back he knew he was a strict old goat.

"I'll drive your car" I offered I raced from behind the counter.

"What? What about your car?"Aizen asked me.

"Don't worry I'll leave it here"I shoo off the worries.

"Then how will you get home?"Aizen asked

"I'll call a cab"I spoke pulling him on his feet. Aizen follows me without further objection. I took him to his house. I pulled up in the sports audi. Aizen gesture for me to park in the three car garage. I stepped out then helped him to his doorsteps.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks I can take it from here"Aizen murmur he fiddle with the keys. I watched as he drop it on the ground.

"Permit me"I spoke getting down on my knees. I snag them then guess at the housekey.

"Here we are"I spoke unlocking the brass door handle. Aizen step in with me. I led him to his stairs. I notice he had two stairs running parallels from each other. I raised an eyebrow. I waited for a busty red head to appear but no one came.

"Where is the Mrs? Surely I would've met her by now"I asked frisking him.

"Oh she's out"Aizen spoke still drunk. I led him up the stairs.

"Ah this must be the master's bedroom"I spoke leading him in. Aizen nodded beckoning me to his black silk bed. I place him on his back.

"Here let me get your shoes off"I spoke taking charge. Aizen did little protest. I whisk off his socks too. I then made my way to his dresser. I shifted through his under clothes looking for pajamas. I found some and slam the drawer shut

"Here I'll help you" I offered my service to him.

"No that's alright"Aizen spoke but I unbutton his vest. I threw it on the floor then attack his pants . Aizen blink his mahogany eyes then prop up on his elbow.

"Momo?"Aizen called looking confuse that I wasn't Orihime.

"Yes?"I asked looking innocent.

''I can handle myself''he answer determine to shoo me out.

"I'm just trying to help after all you did a lot for me in the courtroom"I spoke in a soft seductive voice.

"I know"Aizen spoke still feeling the effects.

"I just want to repay you that's all" I whisper leaning on him I kiss his lips. Aizen blink then kiss back

"You did'' He spoke still on the subject.

"How?"I asked stumped.

"You're paying me I didn't do it free"Aizen spoke in a witty manner.

"I know"I tease then lick his lips. Aizen close his eyes while I lick his neck.

"Mnnf Momo stop"Aizen begged.

"Why?"I asked in a heated voice.

"It feels so good"Aizen rasp when I suck on his brown nipples.

I teeth them gently. Aizen growl while I slid my butterflies kisses down his stomach vertically. I then remove his silk boxers with my teeth. Aizen's eyes grew big as I pulled them down to his ankles. I then slip them off. I stood up then removed my hair piece letting my long hair fall loose. I shook my hair out letting it fall over my shoulders and around my round face. I remove my dress. Aizen gasp as I step out of them naked save the stay up stockings I wore. I pounce on him and began kissing his lips. Aizen slid his hand on my butt gripping it tightly.

"Momo you little tiger"he growls as I slid my pussy on his much harden dick. I groan then rock him in me.

"Fuck"Aizen spoke closing his eyes I rode him while I chanted his name.

"Sousuke! Sousuke! Oh Sousuke darling!"I scream riding him hard and fast. I could feel his slit release cum as I sped up our fuck. Aizen made no attempt to fight me off.

"Yes fuck me! Fuck me hard! Oh god I'll let you do what you want to me"I groan urging my release to come. Aizen's eyes darken with heated lust and hunger.

"Fine then"he spoke releasing his full potential. I scream tighening my cum fill cunt around his most prize anatomy. I continue to roll my hips while riding out the remainder of my orgasm. Aizen flip me on his bed. I grasp the sheets as he fuck me through the mattress.

"Yes yes oh yes"I yelled as he pounded my raise hips with his. Aizen plough deep and hard in me. He went all the way in then pull completely out he slammed his dick back in sending sparks through out my body

"Yes oh god yes! You're a beast"I scream I had a feeling I was going to walk bow legged.

"A sex god"Aizen corrected me he grunted then pushed all the way in and further or he tried to.

"Ahh!'I scream feeling my womb reshape to his liking

"Tell me Momo have you..ever.. been..fuck..this...good?"Aizen asked between fucks.

"No not even my ex"I gasp holding his upper shoulders I rock my hips to meet his. I raise them as high as I could.

"Then brace yourself for the ultimate paradise"he warned then slammed into me twice.

I screamed as he climaxes three times in me! I bit his neck sucking hard on him in hopes I left a love bite. Aizen snake his hands to my hair and pulled me back. I wince letting go while looking up at his chin. He gazes down then attacks my lips. I allow him while slipping my tongue in his alcohol mouth. I swap spit with him while he fuck me endlessly. All night we made love. It wasn't till morning did he sleep. I rolled on the floor. I quietly dress then left his room. I decided to pick up breakfast. I took his keys then headed to the store. Afterwards, I made a stop at the key store where I copied his house key and car keys. I paid cash then drove back to his place.


	6. Chapter 6

Aizen awoke to see Momo gone. Fuck! He had a pounding headache. He rolled over on his back noticing the morning erection he sported. Where's Inoue when you needed her? He thought getting up. Just then the front door opens. Aizen threw on a robe and made his way downstairs. It wasn't Orihime at the door.

"Hi"I greeted him. I shook the coffee under his nose. Aizen takes it from me.

"Why thank you Momo although I thought you left" He frowns at me.

"No I decided to repay you for last night. I'm not that cruel" I laugh while handing him his keys. Aizen smile then he sips his Starbucks coffee.

"Thank you "He spoke graciously.

"Anything for you" I purr then I kissed his lips. I press my breasts against him. I could feel his erection poking me.

"Oh?"I asked raising an eyebrow. Aizen smirk at me.

"Why not indulge in a little of morning sex?"He offered me.

"Sure" I agreed taking him in the kitchen. He props me on the sink. I quickly remove my blouse for him. Aizen just stuck his coffee somewhere. I groan while he sucks on my nipples. I turn on the faucet. I ran my fingers in the water then I slip them in his mouth. They were dripping with water. Aizen sucks hungrily while I use my other hand to untie his sash. Aizen's dick greeted me. I guide it in me while he removes my fingers.

"Ah say my name" He pants when he merges in me. I gripped his upper shoulders.

"Yes anything for you Aizen-Kun"I groan while he shoves his massive cock in me. I could tell he was filled with cum and ready to fill my void. I gasp as he angles his cock to the side. He started his hard poundings.

"Yes ahhhh yes" I purr music to his ear. Aizen just gripped my tiny waist. I lean forward and kissed him. He kissed back while he trusts in and out of me. I slipped my tongue in his mouth. He allowed me to French kiss him. We continue to mingle our saliva while we swap bodily fluids below.

Aizen snakes his hands on my thighs where he squeezes them. I broke our kiss. I threw my head back. He began nipping at my creamy throat. I shudder when I felt his top teeth barely graze my flesh. Aizen just toyed with me. I ran my hands up. I place them in his messy hair. I tugged lightly on his hair strands. Aizen started sucking on my throat under my chin. I open my mouth but no sounds emitted. He continues his love bites on me. I continue to grip his hair. Aizen quicken his thrusts. More and more he was becoming a beast. Aizen stopped his attack on my throat.

"Aizen-Kun! Aizen-Kun!"I yelled as loud as I could. I could feel him hitting a sensitive nerve in me.

"Just Aizen"Aizen answer while fucking me on the sink. I lock my ankles around his waist. My panties were still on his feet.

"Fuck you're not letting me go huh?"Aizen rasped. I screamed in hitting my orgasm. I cum with him. Aizen held the counter while he shudders at each spurt.

"Yes! Oh yes! Fill me with all of your sperms! Please I beg of you!"I yelled frantic for more. Aizen nodded fucking me once more.

"You …can't…hold… me accountable if you have to wear a pad" He pants in between. I only nodded my head while panting. Aizen dicks me harder than he had previously. By now he had pulled me off of the sink and started bouncing me up and down on his member. I held on to his shoulders. I lower my chin on his shoulder blade.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!"I screamed in his ear.

Aizen continues to ravage my pussy beyond repair. My brown hair was flying around my round face. He just sped up his assaults on me. I felt like a little doll he was dominating with no control what so ever over my body. He continues to slide my slick cunt on and off of his warm member. Each time he penetrated me he made sure to go in deeper than before. I merely stopped my screaming since I was having a hard time in keeping up with him. Several times my voice got caught up in my throat. I looked at him. Aizen wore a hungry look like he was starving for food or something. I didn't care. I allowed him to have his fill. Then it came. His sperms shot into my drench womb. I stiffen in his arms. I gaze at the ceiling while I hit my release. Aizen just fixed his eyes on my face. I think he was getting off on my expressions. After we came down from our highs we separated.

"That was fun" I rasped with a sore throat. We looked at each other. I smile at him. He just smiles back.

"Yes now I'm thirsty"Aizen spoke. He reached for his cold coffee. I laugh at him.


	7. Chapter 7

I offered to make him breakfast but he decline insisting that he take me home. I accept his offer. I sat in his ride. I was humming along a favorite song of mine. Aizen smile at me while he made a turn. I simply point to my pad. Aizen slow the Audi Sports car down and killed the engine. I blink my brown eyes. Aizen unlock the doors. I open my side. I stepped out. I gaze at the apartment I habited. Aizen frown as he observed them as well.

"Momo I thought you lived in a house?"He asked perplex. I hid a smile.

"Oh uh I use to but not anymore" I covered my tracks. Aizen tuck his keys in.

"I'll walk you to your room" He offered. I turned to him.

"Hai"I spoke softly.

We walked arm in arm. I appeared in front of my door. I ran a finger under the welcome home rug. I remove the golden key. I stood up. The door unlock with it. I opened it and stepped casually inside. Aizen widen the door behind me.

"Let me hit the lights" I whisper softly. I flick them on. Aizen followed me in.

"You have a lovely place" He compliments my formal decorating scheme.

"Please make yourself at home. I'll be right back" I spoke softly.

Aizen made his way to the mini bar I had out. I made my way to my bedroom. I quickly undress and slipped into a sexy pair of lingerie. I wasn't through seducing him. I hurried my way back to him.

I appeared with a French lace panty and a cami bra. That was it! Aizen was sitting on my sofa with a mix drink. I saunter to him. Aizen watched me with renewal interest. I lower his hand and kissed him. Surprisingly he kissed back. I climb on his lap. I could taste the jack and coke on his lips. Aizen grabbed a fistful of my hair. He yanked my head back a little. Aizen kissed my neck. I groan softly. He made his way upwards. He whispers softly in my ear.

"I haven't had this much sex since I was on my honeymoon" He shared intimate details with me. I smile at him.

"Well that's about to change" I whisper back. I kissed his lips once more.

Aizen picked me up and carried me to my bed. I happily oblige and open my legs to him once more. We had sex. Afterwards we lay in bed side by side. I turned my head to face him.

"Do you want my number?"I asked. He nods his head.

"Sure and I'll give you mine"Aizen whisper faintly. I happily got up. I scribble my number down.

"Here you go" I spoke turning to him. He sits up in bed. Aizen begins his dressing. I watch him with strong interest. After he was done he kissed me on the lips and left.

The next morning

I bit my tongue while I type his number in with shaky fingertips. After a few rings he picked up. It felt so good to hear his voice again. I was pretty lovesick for him.

"Sousuke Aizen speaking" He answered. I grinned at him.

"Hello it's me Momo as it turns out I need a ride to work you see we never picked up my car located at the bar" I spoke smoothly. There was silence but he spoke up shortly after.

"Alright I'll drop you off" He promised. I squealed and hung up. I dash to my mirror. I made sure I look presentable. He arrived on time. I slipped in the car. He waits for me to buckle up then he starts the car. We drove to the bar instead. He pulled up against the curb. I open the door.

"Thanks for the lift" I thanked him. He nods his head. I shut the door. He drove off. I slid my hands in my pockets. I walk a little ways until I reach my ride. I easily slid into my car. Little did I know Starrk was watching. I went ahead and set the car in motion. I made my way to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Aizen drove home. It was after a hard day's work. He was very exhausted. Every now and then his mind would flicker back to Momo and their affair. He smiles to himself. He made a turn. He continues to drive. He notices the rain. He switches on the windshield wipers. The rain only pours harder. He continues to drive. Eventually he made it home. He parks his car in the garage. He turned off the engine. He opened his door and stepped out. Aizen shuts it. He hastily made his way to the door. He removes his key. He started inserting it. The door knob moved on its own. Aizen stopped. He watched in awe as the door open.

"Sousuke"Orihime squealed. She bounces to him. She gave him a bear hug. Their son races around her. He hugged his left leg. Aizen smile while he hugged his wife.

"Ah my princess has return" He spoke softly in her ear. She turned and kissed him intimately.

''Yuck" Their son gagged. They broke apart.

"I missed you"Orihime whisper to him.

"Not as much as I missed you"Aizen whispered back. His son dashes off. Orihime took his suitcase. She helped him in.

"I have dinner on the table" She ramble. He pinches her ass. She jump but she smile at him.

Orihime race off to place his suitcase in his private study. Aizen's son appeared with a blanket tied to his neck. Aizen survey him.

"Look Daddy I'm Superman" He played. Aizen picked him up. He pretended to be an imaginary opponent.

"Bam! Bam! Bam!"The little boy yelled. He pretends to punch his dad's face. Orihime appeared with their maid.

"I made your favorite" She announce to Aizen. He nods at her. Aizen lowers his son down. They made their way around the enormous dining room table. The maid served them. Orihime smiles at Aizen.

"So darling how was work? You look exhausted" She observed. Aizen nods his head.

"Yes it was very tiresome" He agreed. Orihime touched his wrist.

"Cheer up daddy" The little boy replied. Aizen smiles at him. He holds Orihime's hand.

"Don't worry I'm fine''He answered whole heartedly.

"How was your trip my love?"Aizen asked Orihime. She opens her mouth.

"I caught a fish" their son interrupted. Orihime nods her head to agree.

"We had a wonderful time it's a shame you didn't come with us"Orihime sighs.

''You know I'm busy twenty four seven"Aizen replied coolly. The truth was he hated his brother in law Sora and that pesky Ichigo and Rukia. Orihime surveys him.

''Sora asked about you" She shared.

"I'm sure he did"Aizen murmurs.

"Uncle Sora got me an army Swiss knife" The little boy rambles on his most beloved uncle. Aizen feign his interest.

"Really? Does your uncle not realize it's dangerous?"He mocked in a sarcastic tone. His son looked unfazed.

"He doesn't know any better"Orihime whisper hastily in her brother's defense.

"Yes he does. I think he does it on purpose to annoy me"Aizen answered back. Orihime didn't say anything she just wipes her mouth. Their son remains gaga over his new toy.

"Thank god he only comes once a month"Aizen murmurs. Orihime glances at him. He finished his plate. The maid took his portion and replaces it with dessert.


	9. Chapter 9

_Authors note: I like to dedicate this to dante's desciple, Dark Little World, hottkitten4 and xXSaylum-Rose 16Xx and d.t.101 and flightingphoenix and mysteri0s_

Orihime was given her dessert as well. Her son just ate his in his bedroom. That left Aizen and Orihime alone. She wipes her mouth once more.

"Darling I know you can't stand Ichigo-Kun but he's a really good friend of Sora"She defended. Aizen finish his meal. He sips his drink. Orihime blinks her grey eyes. She leans over once more.

"You know Sora is merely looking out for me. After all he was the only one who raised me"She answered in a sad voice. Aizen glance at her.

"Yes I'm aware of that''He answered a little cold. She looks sad. Aizen bit his lip. He touches her chin.

"I am very thankful that he did a great job however you are no longer his responsibility. You're mine. I sometimes feel he is under the impression that you are still under his care" He voice his pent up feelings. She smiles at him.

"You know I love you. I always will" She whispered softly. Tears glisten in her eyes. He leans in. He captures her lips with his. Orihime allow him to wipe her tears away. She was very sentimental when it came to her brother and husband's tug of war over her. Both had good intentions for her. Aizen rubbed his nose with hers.

"Let's go to bed shall we?"He phrase delicately. She smiles at him.

"Hai" She whispered. They walk arm in arm.

"How was your aunt?"Aizen asked. She hugged him.

"She's doing very well considering she broke her hip last winter"Orihime replied. They made it to their room.

Aizen shut the door for privacy. As tired as he was he wanted to make love to her. He turned to her. Aizen began removing her silk blouse. Orihime smiles at him. He leans in. He kissed her lips. She closed her eyes. She slid her hands on his chest. She started unraveling his top at the same time. Aizen walked her backwards. Orihime fell on her back. Aizen broke their kiss. He kneels down. He removes her high heels. He slid his hands up. He felt for her stay up stockings. She flushes while he locates it. He sensually removes them. He allows them to fall on the floor. He places his hands on her inner thighs. He widens her legs for him. He could spot her white panties. Just as he was about to move in he heard a tug on the doorknob. The door wasn't lock!

In a flash he was on his toes. Orihime sat up quickly. She only wore a matching bra. Aizen block his son's view. The lad was trying to come in.

"What are you doing?"Aizen asked in short pants. His son gazes innocently at him.

"I want Mommy to read me a story "He replied cheerfully. He showed him a thick book. Aizen blinks his eyes. He tried to remain cool. Orihime threw on her blouse. She beckons him aside.

"Could I get you to do that tomorrow?"She asked. She knew her husband's desire. The look on her son's hurt face however put a dent in their erotic plans. She smiles at him.

"Ok I guess one story wouldn't hurt" She gave in. Aizen shot her a look. She shrugs at him. He made his way to his restroom. He changes into his pajamas. It never failed. Just when he was about to have her for himself junior ruins it. He tosses his clothes aside. He appeared back in bed. Orihime had gone to their son's room. Aizen scowl but he punches his pillow in. He buries his face in it. He closed his eyes. Although the evening could have ended up more favorable for him it didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

I arrived at Aizen's office. Tia was typing away on the computer. I stood patiently in the lobby.

"Are you here to see Mr. Aizen?"Tia asked only she frowns.

"Yes" I purr but I flash her an warm smile. An idea struck.

"Say why don't you tell me a little something about him" I asked. I approach her desk.

"Oh? Like what?"Tia asked stapling some papers.

"Like what's his favorite food?" I asked. I lean on her desk. I went ahead and sat down on it. Tia eyes my ass but she looks up.

"Miss Hinamori shouldn't you be at work?" She countered.

"No" I responded coolly.

"Why not?" She frisks me in return.

"I'm my own boss" I spoke softly. I flash her my business card. Tia narrows her green eyes in observation at it.

"Say you look like a type who could use a free shipment of lingerie" I change tactics. It worked.

"Oh yes''Tia agrees. Little did she know she fell in my trap.

"I tell you what if you give me some information regarding Mr. Aizen then I'll let you pick what you want free of charge" I taunted her on purposely.

"Free"Tia repeated like a child.

"Yes why I'll even throw in shipping and handling" I baited. I knew a woman her built couldn't resist a free offer on shopping.

"Gee I would like that"Tia whisper. She looked sideways.

"Alright he likes tofu and he is very picky about where he dines" She whispered.

"Oh?"I listen closely.

"Yes they have to be at a five star restaurant nothing below it" She dished. I nodded and smile at her.

"Does he view the operas?" I asked sure a man of his taste would.

"Oh uh he goes with his wife as a date"Tia answered truthfully. She was shredding some paper now.

"Really? What premiere does he buy tickets too?" I persisted to learn more.

"He is crazy about the Madam Butterfly. I know because he asks me to purchase it for him"Tia whispered. I smile but played with my fourteen kt bracelets. Money was no obligation for me.

"So does he prefer strictly Japanese food or Greek?" I took a wild guess on his alternate tastes.

"Well he's a fanatic when it comes to eating out so no greasy burgers or hot dogs"Tia whisper.

"Gotcha"I laugh then I looked at the door. It opened to reveal Gin and Aizen. He looked surprise but he played it off well.

"See you Ichimaru"Aizen responded.

"Bye"Gin waves. He dashes off.

I hop off of the desk. I strolled in Aizen's room.

"Uh Harribel do I have any more clients?"Aizen asked her.

"No sir" she replied hastily. Aizen just nods. He shuts the door.

"Miss Hinamori what are you doing here? Don't tell me you got in another scuffle?" Aizen teased me.

"Oh no….. I thought I treat you to dinner" I spoke in a taunting voice. I sat down on his sofa. I on purposely open my legs. Aizen flush but he straightens his tie.

"My wife is back" He shared.

"That's nice''I replied unconcern.

"She'll be expecting me home"Aizen relayed. He leans back against the desk.

"I was hoping to take you out you know as a friendship gesture" I spoke pretty words. Aizen only nods. He just shrugged it off.

"I like too really I would but Orihime is making my favorite" He answered.

"What's that?" I asked. I lean forward. Aizen smiles at me instead.

"Momo why do I get the feeling you're digging for something?" He asked. He searches my sudden interest.

"It's true I am interested but only in you" I purr. I got up. Aizen watched as I made my way towards him.


	11. Chapter 11

"Let's go somewhere private hmm? I can take you to a nice sushi restaurant right down the block" I purr. I nibble gently on his lips. Aizen smile but he caught my wrists.

"I'll only go with you so long as you behave yourself" He compromise.

"Deal" I excitedly agree. He sigh but he phone Orihime.

"Darling I'll be running late" He lied.

"Why?"Orihime asked dumbfounded.

"Business as usual"Aizen spoke.

"Oh …I was waiting for you"Orihime's gentle voice spoke. She could be heard on the loud speaker. I eye the phone. I had a good mind to hang it up.

"Yes my love but I promise to be in shortly"Aizen lied again.

"Ok"Orihime meekly agreed.

"Don't wait up"Aizen checked then he blew her a kiss. I gag but I cover my disgust. Aizen turned to me.

"After you Miss Hinamori"He beckons. I strolled out triumphantly. Tia stopped talking to a female intern.

"Harribel if Orihime calls again just tell her I left the office" He excused. He walked ahead of me. I followed him out of the room.

We appeared at a restaurant. We watched the head chef flip food with his butcher knife. I sip my tea while Aizen sipped his mix drink.

"I really like hanging out with you" I began the much anticipated conversation. He looked at me but smiled.

"Why thank you Momo"He answered.

"Yes, you see I don't get to hang out much. I'm usually busy with work" I gesture my throat for emphasis. Aizen nods. He sips his drink.

''I understand" He sympathize.

"It's because of your soothing presence I hope to see more of you" I confessed. I brushed a hair away. Aizen stops. He searches me.

"You mean as an ongoing affair?"Aizen asked.

"Well call it what you like but I see it as two friends hanging out together" I worded carefully.

" Yes" He answered slowly. I finished my drink.

"So are we hanging out together or sleeping?" He asked after a min went by.

"Whatever you want" I whisper then I sucked on my straw again. He raises an eyebrow.

"Look Momo what we had back there" He began.

"Uh huh''I encourage. I batted my eyelashes.

"It was wonderful hell it was dynamic"Aizen spoke softly.

"I know" I agreed.

"But you have to understand my wife comes first" He spoke. He searches my face.

"I get it. You want to lie low so she doesn't give you a hard time. Well your luck I can keep a secret. The question is can you?" I asked turning the tables in my favor. It was Aizen's turn to respond.

"Yes" He spoke quickly.

"Good" I spoke softly. I gesture the waitress for a refill. The waitress refilled our drinks. Aizen surveys me but he smiles.

"You're determine to see more of me aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes''I answered. I caress his thighs. He stiffens but he looks at the chef. The food was delivered to our table.

"Enjoy" the chef spoke but he turned to another couple. I smile at Aizen and I whispered.

"It's ok really" I assured. I lean in. I kissed his neck. Aizen closed his eyes.

"Not here I could run into a friend of my wife" He confesses his fear.

"Hai"I purr. I devour my dish. I paid for the meal (after he had dessert) and left. We made out in my car. Afterwards we went our separate ways.


	12. Chapter 12

Another day

Cirucci came barging in my office. I notice she wore her purple cami bra and narrow lace French thong. Luppi follow behind her with a stress Nanao.

"Please wait your turn"Nanao begged. She turns to me and bows.

"My greatest apology but they insisted on seeing you" She answer. I waved her away and sat back in my chair.

"Why do I have to wait three weeks for a shipment of purples sheer bras? When Luppi is a male model wearing one!"Cirucci demanded.

"Hmmf"Luppi snapped. He crossed his arms. I eye them both.

"I'm sure there are other colors of sheer bras you can model" I address Cirucci.

"But I want purple!"Cirucci shrieks. I looked at Luppi then.

"Why can't you give up the clothes for now? You don't shoot your issue until next month" I reasoned.

"I like purple too"Luppi snapped. He began to pout. I knew this much was true. For crying out loud he wore a tattoo on his hip bone.

"Alright how is this? I will pull some strings for a new shipment to be flown in" I offered a compromise.

"First thing tomorrow morning?"Luppi and Cirucci asked in union.

"Yes" I soothe and smile.

"Well in that case I'll tolerate his faggot ass wearing my sheer bra"Cirucci playfully insulted him.

"Bitch please"Luppi counter. They walked out hugging each other. Nanao strolled in with folders.

"Did you fix everything? I don't see why they allow him to be the first male model to flaunt women lingerie"Nanao asked.

"I need for you to buy tickets for a play of my preference" I ordered.

"Very good" she spoke jotting it down on her agenda.

"Make it for two" I insisted while spinning my chair around.

I peer out of my window. The sky was grey. It was days like this that make me feel down. She dropped the folders off. She retreated afterwards. I cross my fingertips. I watched as the rain drops scatter on my glass. I began to brood over my childhood.

I never knew my parents. I guess they didn't love me enough to keep so I was abandon at the fire station. I grew up in an orphanage just waiting for someone special to come along and make an impact on my lonely life.

I was never adopted in fact I was rather the unpopular girl there. All the pretty little girls with blonde hair and blue eyes had a bright future but no one wanted an ugly brown hair and brown eye girl. I lower my eyes.

I could feel a tear seep from my tear ducts. I quickly wipe it away. No one wanted to date me in fact I had a lot of jocks pick on me for their amusement rather than friendship. I envy all the curvy girls for their looks. I came to despise them and myself for not being pretty. A knock came on the door. I quietly rose my head up.

"Come in" I called softly. Renji strolled in.

"Schh you should see the tankini and monokini the girls are force to wear for this issue" He replied. He leans over.

"Hey Momo you there? Earth to Momo"He replied. He taps my shoulder.

"Hmm"I asked and looked up. He was searching my face.

"Don't tell me you have trouble?" He asked but he threw his manila folder on my desk.

''I'm fine" I lied but smile. Renji took my hands. He sat on the desk.

"Look Momo we've been friends for a long time" He spoke solemnly.

"Hai" I agreed.

"So I think I'm obligated to know what's on your mind" He prodded along.

"Nothing I'm just digesting some numbers'' I answer quickly. Renji eyes me. He releases me.

"Alright be that way" He gave up. He picked up his folder.

"I have here all the professional pictures you have requested to look over before approval" He reported. He held it under my nose. I glance at him. I took it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Very good Renji I'm please" I praised. Renji just smile and blew his nails.

"Well it was nothing although Cirucci and Luppi have been going at it''He complains. I purse my lips but nodded curtly.

"I've already dealt with them" I spoke. I froze over a picture of Nemu.

"Why does she look flabbergasted?" I asked. Renji bends over. He sighs.

"The photographer was wearing a crude clown costume. I think she's got something against them" He answer. I glance at Cirucci's fierce expression.

"She's got the look" I complimented but I close the photos.

"You may run them off but repeat Nemu's photo"I ordered. Renji bows. He dashes off.

I glance at my clock. It wasn't even lunch time. I had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

Later on…

I appeared at Aizen's job. As usual he was dealing with someone. I pace up and down the lounge. Tia was overlooking the magazine I promise her as a bribe for more information like his house number and cell phone number.

The door opened to reveal Gin. He spots me but he doesn't smile. Gin raised an eyebrow but he said nothing. I stroll in immediately after he left. Tia was marking off her orders in my magazine. Aizen shuts the door behind us. He turned to me.

"I got tickets for Madam Buttefly wanna go?" I asked waving them seductively under his nose. Aizen frown but he looks at his clock.

"Momo I love to but I can't''He attempted to brush me off but I stood my ground. Aizen made his way to his desk.

"What is it?" I asked. I ran my free hand on his vest.

"It's my brother in law. He's coming in from out of state" He explained.

"So" I asked. I tip on my toes. I began kissing his lips leaving red smudges on him.

"I have to greet him when he gets home"Aizen whisper.

"Are you expected too?" I asked. I lick his lips.

"Momo my wife is the hostess .Now the proper thing for me to do is be there"Aizen spoke but I knock him backwards. I climb on his body.

"Momo what are you doing?" He hissed.

"I want to spend the evening with you" I whisper. I kiss his chin. Only Aizen caught me.

"Anyone can walk in and catch us" He complained.

"I'll just say I fell" I answer with a no brainer. Aizen made a face however.

"Then how would you explain the lipstick?" He picked my brain.

"Hmm let me think about it" I purr and lick his neck. Aizen closed his eyes. I trail my tongue down tasting his cologne but sweat as well.

"Is that obsession?" I asked in hush whispers. He nodded his head. I slid on his crotch. I unbutton his zipper. Aizen eyes grew big.

"Momo stop" He hissed but I ignore him.

I knew he couldn't turn me down after this. I drop the tickets then I place his dick in my mouth. Aizen merely tense. He glances at the door. I closed my eyes while I suck him off. Aizen continue to watch the door. I was daring enough to push him all the way in my mouth. Aizen's tip reaches the back of my throat in no time. He unconsciously ran his hands in my hair. I clung to his hips. He thrust hard in my mouth. I bob my head with his motions. Aizen quit kneading. He ejaculated in my mouth. I swallow his cum. I slid back up.

"Do you still want to greet your dreaded brother in law?" I asked. I smile at him. Aizen shook his head. I glance down at his cock. It sported a red ring of lipstick around it.

"You better clean that off otherwise the mrs. will know it's not hers''I advise. I whipped out my lipstick.

Aizen remove some Kleenex. I applied my makeup. I watch him in the pocket mirror. He was tucking himself back in. I decided to stir back on our previous discussion.

"What will you tell her?" I asked.

"I'll worry about that. You just meet me at the place" He assured me. He gathers his briefcase. I waited for him to look at me. I approach him.

"Hold still you have lipstick on you" I purr but I lick my fingers. I gently wipe it off of his lips.

"Thanks" He spoke and smile.

"No problem" I chuckle. I turned around. He allows me to leave first then he left.


	14. Chapter 14

I linger outside of the opera house. I glance once more at my watch. Aizen was cutting it close if he were going to spend some time with me. I sigh but I looked up. I ignore the bustling crowd as I scan the faces for his.

"Where is that man?" I murmur to myself. Just as I spoke I saw him. He was alone as planned.

"Over here" I summon him. Aizen made his way over. I smile at him.

"I was getting worried" I chatted. Aizen smile at me but he took the tickets from me.

"I had a hard time in getting away from Orihime and Sora but I managed" He explained. He led me inside where we were directed to our assign seats. We had an excellent view.

"This is lovely" I coo in wonder. Aizen removed his coat and sat comfortably. I admire his tux.

"Is there something on my face?" He asked bewilder.

"No you look absolutely stunning" I complimented him. Aizen smiles at me. He leans over and kisses my left cheek.

"You look very attractive as well" He whispers. He skims his nose on me. I lower my mini hand held purse down.

"That feels good" I whisper back. Aizen just smirk.

"So any ideas for dinner?''He asked. I open my mouth but I heard a sharp intake.

"Is that Kurosaki?"He asked.

I open my eyes. I glance over. I honestly can't say I knew who this Kurosaki guy was but I assume it was someone he knew. I quickly open my purse.

"Here I have this" I offered. I hand my theater binoculars to him.

"Thanks"Aizen nods his head. He simply peers through them. Several minutes go by.

"Well is it him?''I asked anxious.

"Hai but he has his girlfriend"Aizen murmur worried.

I glance over. I could make out a brunette but I couldn't see her too well. Aizen sighs while he hands me them.

"Take a look for yourself"He mutters. I took them and raised them up.

"Who is he?" I asked peering through them.

"He is Orihime's ex-boyfriend. To be honest he was madly in love with her but I won her over. Sora however makes it an opportunity to remind me of them "He added with a thought.

"Oh I see" I answer quickly. I adjust the lens.

"Yes but it gets rather annoying when I come across him"Aizen continue to share. I lower them down and remain quiet.

"I just hope he isn't as keen as I am. Then I'll have to really think of something before he tells Orihime"Aizen murmur softly.

"We could leave after the first act?" I offered. Aizen glances at me.

"We'll see how it goes" He soothes.

The curtain went up. I quickly turn my attention on it. The actors and actresses began their play. My mind however kept swimming about us getting caught. I wonder if I could do something to prevent it. The question was what? I glance at Kurosaki.

Surprisingly he was watching the play. I glance back at Aizen. He was also watching it. I sigh but squirm in my seat. I glance over at Kurosaki every five minutes. He was glue to his seat. His girlfriend on the other hand was peering through her purse.

My heart sank. Was she looking for an eye piece? I began to worry. What if she did have one and she started scanning faces. Would she recognize Aizen? If so would she tell? I just watched her closely.

"Momo is everything alright?"Aizen whispers to me. I glance away.

"Oh yes I was just browsing" I lied. He smiles at me.

I turn my attention once more. However they were gone. I frown in horror. Where did they go? Were they making their way towards us? I scan the aisle but I didn't see them. I still had to know what prompt them to leave.

"Sousuke I'm going to use the restroom. I ll be back" I lied.

I quickly got up before he could say anything. I made my way out of the room. I walked hastily to the front. I scan everyone there. There was no sign of them. I walked around in vain while trying to search for them but I couldn't find them. I reluctantly headed back to my seat.

I debated on whether or not I should spoil our evening. Hell I could tell him afterwards. Maybe he won't notice Kurosaki's absence. I went ahead and kept my trap shut.

Aizen remain poised in his seat. I merely sat next to him. Every now and then I would hold his hand but only if he wanted too. I remain smiling throughout the whole time. I was watching him out of the corner of my eye. He never really glanced at Kurosaki's vacant seat. I assume he thought they were still there.

After the final act the lights turned on. I pretended to be surprise and turned to him. Just as I had expected Aizen was frowning. I shot him a quizzical look.

"It seems that our friends had left early" He replied in a worry tone. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh I'm sure they had something to do" I tried to soothe him.

"I wonder what that might be?" He mused.

Upon that note he whipped out his cellphone. I watched wide eye as he scans his phone for any missed calls. There were none. I was about to say something but he started texting Orihime. I became slightly irritated the whole time he sat there doing that.

"Anything wrong?" I hissed but I remain polite.

"No, everything is fine"Aizen murmur.

"Ok well can you put the phone down for a moment?" I asked. He shook his head.

"In a minute. It seems that Sora took Orihime and our son out to the movies" He replied.


	15. Chapter 15

"So about that dinner date" I coo.

"About that"Aizen glances at me. I watched as he puts his phone up.

"Perhaps under the circumstance it would be best if we went home"Aizen change my plans.

"I have a place in mind for us to spend…."I protested but he shook his head.

"I need to find out where and why Kurosaki left so sudden" He stated firmly. I set my jaw straight but I remain icy.

"So you're just going to run home and play nice?" I asked.

"If you're smart Momo you would too. I can easily salvage anything that hasn't been damage which in this case I was merely seen with you. Luckily I didn't make out with you so I can turn the tables in our favor"Aizen explain to me.

"I think you're overreacting and we should continue on our outing" I hissed.

"Sure unless you want to get caught"Aizen stated harshly.

"I have nothing to lose" I replied back.

"But I do"Aizen argued. I cross my arms. Aizen didn't argue any further. He got up and straightens his coat.

''I'm heading home regardless of what you say" He murmurs. I watched as he left me there. I thought about saying something but I didn't know what. Ok maybe I was acting a bit harsh. I figure I would go home as well and maybe call him up later. Yeah I'm sure he'll cool off when I do so.

….

Aizen remain patient in his house. He kept pacing up and down searching for his beloved wife and son. He would pause every now and then and see if she called but she didn't. After what seemed like eternity he heard her voice.

"Honey I'm home"Orihime called. Aizen hurried by her side.

"I missed you my queen" He whispers softly. He pulled her by the hips and kissed her harshly on the mouth. Orihime just place her hands on his chest while he did so. She closed her eyes.

After a mere second they broke apart. Aizen rubbed his nose against hers. Orihime just smile at him. She didn't bother to glance at her disgusted brother.

"Uh hmm"Sora replied dryly. Aizen release her and stepped back.

"Sora I didn't see you there for a minute" He coolly responded to the older male. Sora just shot him a cold look.

"You did know it. You just refuse to give a damn"Sora mutter.

"Sora"Orihime gasped. Her son just giggles.

"Uncle said damn. Daddy what is damn?"He asked.

"Nothing you should be repeating"Aizen remark. He ignores his rival for Orihime's affection.

"Says the dead beat who doesn't support my sister and nephew"Sora hissed vehemently.

"He does too"Orihime defended her husband's pride. Sora glances at her.

"Sister he is never around when I am. Not to mention the fact that he had something "urgent" to take care of. I just think he is out spending his money on alcohol that's all"Sora judge.

"Sora whenever you want me to take you to the airport I'll be happy too"Aizen hissed back.

"Don't bother"Sora shot back.

"Please you two"Orihime throws her hands up. They stopped for her sake. Aizen merely whisk his son in his arms and stormed off. Orihime glance at Sora who remains innocent.

"What?"Sora asked his baby sister.

"Brother I love it when you come to visit us but please be courteous to Sousuke. He works so hard for me and our son…"Orihime pleaded with him. Sora doesn't respond right away. He takes her in his arms.

"Sister you know I would do anything for you. Hell it takes a lot out of me just to not rip his fucking head off"Sora murmur.

"Brother I am happy with him. Shouldn't you be happy for me?"Orihime asked softly. She looks up. She had tears in her eyes.

"I am if you are but I can't see how you married that snake''Sora slipped. A tear slipped from her eye. He quickly wipes it away.

"Ok I will try to be a little nicer to Sousuke but don't expect me to hug him for no reason ok?" Sora checked.

"Thank you"Orihime whispers. She kisses his cheek.

"Alright let's turn in"Sora sighs. He follows her out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Orihime open and close the door to her bedroom. Aizen was already in bed but he was wide awake. She glances at him.

"Dearest are you mad at me?" He inquires.

"No Sousuke I'm not but I just wish you two wouldn't fight all the time" She sighs.

She began removing her clothes. Aizen remain quiet. He watched her change into her nightgown. She quietly slips into bed but she turns her back to him. Aizen leans over her shoulder.

"Orihime I love you and I love you enough to put up with him" He whispers in her ear.

"I know" She whispers faintly. She remains awake. Aizen raised his hand and gently caress her cheek.

"I feel like you're angry with me still''He shared. Orihime blinks her eyes but she slowly turns her head.

"I am not"Orihime assured him.

"Then prove it to me my darling angel"Aizen whispers back. He kissed her lips gently. Orihime doesn't say a word she just wraps her arms around his neck. Aizen ran his hands over her breasts. He was cupping them while they kissed.

Orihime lets out a soft moan while he kisses her neck. She turned her head sideways and allows him to kiss more of her. Aizen merely ran his hot mouth over her breasts and stomach. He raised her small nightgown up and kissed the inside of her thighs. Orihime just mewl from it.

Aizen smirk while he ran his tongue on her soft flesh. He knew she was crazy about that. Orihime ran her hands in his hair sometimes making fists in them. Aizen just took her panty in his teeth and pulled them sensually down.

Orihime allow the undergarment to slip off of her bodice. She widens her legs instead. Aizen turned his head once more. He slid up and claims her mouth with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more. Aizen quickly undid his lower half and enter her swiftly.

She gasped in his mouth. Aizen could feel her trembling while he penetrated her more deeply. He lingers still within her.

"You're tighter than before" He murmurs in her ear. Orihime just blushed.

''Did you miss me?''He breathes huskily in her ear.

"Yes" She replied wantonly. She clawed his upper shoulder now.

Aizen was thrusting hard in her. Orihime closed her eyes but she tilts her head back. She parts her sexy lips apart and lets out a soft moan. Aizen continue to grip her waist while he ploughs her.

Oh how he missed his devoted wife. He continues to make love to her while he kissed her endlessly. Orihime merely gasp and arch her body off of the marital bed. She was getting close to her release. Like clockwork he was also near his.

He continues on his last poundings then he released deep inside of her. Orihime called his name out but it was muffle from his lips.

They just lied there. Two hearts beating for one.


	17. Chapter 17

I sat in my car with a pair of binoculars. I watched as Aizen enter the building. I hummed while I documented the time it took him to leave his house. I also recorded the repetitious time he checked in and out of work. I notice his lunch time as well. I made a note where he leaves too and with whom. I notice Gin was a favorite concubine of his. I watched as Aizen kept to his strict diet like Tia had shared with me.

For the most part I could easily predict his day. On Mondays he likes to eat in the office but Wednesdays and Fridays he like to splurge. If it were rainy he like to park in the office's garage with his windows rolled up and a club used. On sunny hot days he likes to leave the windows cracked a little to let it air out. I also notice he didn't put the club on it. I assume he was forgetful on hot days especially when he was in a rush to get in air conditioning environment. That spoil prick.

I also watched Orihime noticing she had the same schedule as well. She rose in the morning to make her son's lunch then she walked him to the bus. Approximately when he was pick-up she would return home where she did some yard work. She even chatted with her nosy neighbors.

Sometimes if they were conversing to long she would be invited in their houses. Other times she would get dress for a workout at the yoga place. I notice she had a redhead, brunette with short hair and a girl in pigtails she would hang out with.

They all chatted while they spent hours in there. They ate at the usual place as well. They were obsessed with Chick- Fill –A so I predicted they would go there every lunch and I was right. The next thing Orihime did was grocery shop.

Now due to their wealth they could afford a housekeeper which they had one but I notice Orihime like to do things herself. I guess she felt like there's more to just being a trophy wife so idk. I watched as she picked out the groceries (which wasn't a whole lot) and chat with the workers there. I assume she went there often otherwise she wouldn't have given a damn. The thing that bugs me was her saint like personality. I gag when she distributed free sweets to the workers and passing children at the bus stop. Aizen really picked a winner. I was being sarcastic after all no ding bat would purchase food for themselves and pass it out to strangers who didn't deserve their money's worth. I truly despise this woman.

As for the only heir aka his son well he was just as gullible. He liked to play with his neighbor's kids in fact he visited them right after his return from school. He would start at his female friend's house then he worked his way to his male friend's but all in one week of course.

He love puppies and like his saint mama he like to eat sweets and share it. I notice he had a thing for playing in the living rooms with the shades drawn. I could easily admire the kid games he was playing. Most of them were educational not the blood and gore types.

Now the kid unlike his dad enjoys talking to female strangers and I mean enjoyed. Hell I could walk up to him and if he saw me he would plant himself near me and strike up a conversation. This led to only one thing. He like his mom was very relax and trusting – a trait I assure all citizens in this happy hunky neighborhood shared. To my research it was a low crime area.


	18. Chapter 18

Sometime later…

"It's Ms. Hinamori"Tia spoke. She knocks on the door. Gin raised an eyebrow. Aizen sigh but he rolled his eyes.

"Tell her I'm at a very important meeting. I can't talk right now" He lied.

"I already did"Tia answers dryly.

"And?"Aizen asked baffle.

"She keeps asking me when you're getting off"Tia murmur.

"What did you tell her?"Aizen asked curious

"I told her it's hard to say"Tia replied. Aizen made a displease face.

"Tell her to leave a message and that's that"Aizen conjure up a new excuse.

"Ok but so you know she keeps calling every hour"Tia mumble. She shuts the door. Gin opens his mouth.

"I know it's none of my business but didn't you handle her case already?"Gin asked.

"Yes"Aizen answer truthfully.

"So why the constant contacts?"Gin asked.

"She's infatuated with me"Aizen explain his dilemma.

"Oh yeah"Gin open his eyes.

"She persists on meeting me for lunch and dinner"Aizen revealed. He stood up.

"Sounds like a stalker"Gin predicted.

"Tell me about it"Aizen agreed. He strolls over to his window. He gazes at the sunny day.

"Today I am taking my wife out. It's her birthday"Aizen spoke.

"Good for yer. Where at?"Gin inquires.

"Oh a little Greek restaurant you wouldn't know" Aizen remain secretive.

"Okey dokey"Gin laughs. He reviewed some clients they were schedule to receive.

Momo's side

I punch in the numbers once more. I sat in my office frustrated at Aizen's slow response. I waited till Tia's voice came on.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Yes this is Hinamori"I coolly respond.

"Yes Ma'am"Tia replied obediently.

"I would like to speak with Mr. Aizen"I state my business.

"He's busy right now"Tia answers quickly.

"So I already heard" I answer coldly.

"Ma'am its true"Tia stuck up for him.

"I didn't say it wasn't" I took offense.

"Would you like me to take a message?"Tia inquires politely.

"I find it very hard to believe that he's swamp 24/7"I hissed. I immediately went off on her. Tia hesitated but she spoke coolly.

"He's a lawyer and he has a lot of clients coming in" She stated with an air of authority.

"I don't care! He needs to stop what he's doing and come to me!" I practically yelled at her. My secretary and Izuru came running in my office. They wanted to know what the matter was. They froze when they recognize the intensity in the air.

" I'm doing all I can to help you please don't get excited"Tia spoke smoothly.

"Sure you are" I yelled. I squeezed the phone.

" If you insist on screaming then I'll have to hang up on you but just so you'll know I am performing all I can in a timely manner''Tia stated firmly.

"I don't care if you're doing your best!" I snapped.

"As I said before I'm on a time limit so if you don't mind I'll hang up. I need to clear the line for other calls"Tia spoke coldly then she hanged up.

"Hello? Hello?" I yelled. I heard the dial sound. I drop my phone on the desk. Izuru just looked uneasy.

"Perhaps we should talk about this later?" He murmurs.

"No we'll proceed" I spoke. I tap my fingers. I was conjuring a payback.


	19. Chapter 19

By the time Aizen open the door he had caught the last ring. Tia looked stress out.

"Anything for me?"Aizen asked sensing the frenzy.

"Yes Ms. Hinamori left eleven phone calls and twenty messages for you''She spoke.

"All of them relating to one thing in common?"Aizen asked curious. Why the hell did she need to leave all of those for?

"Yes"Tia sighs.

"What is it?"Aizen asked crossing his arms.

"She wants you to call her as soon as possible"Tia murmur but she popped some Tylenol.

"You don't look well Tia. Why don't you go home for the day?"Aizen dismissed her.

"And leave the intern?" She asked bewilder. They looked at Sung Sun. She blinks then she coughs.

"I can take over" She encouraged them.

"Alright the only thing different is…"Tia lectures her.

"I know I know" Sung Sun points to the sticky notes of Momo's harassments.

"Yes"Tia spoke. She collects her purse. She wave at Aizen then she check out. Gin popped up.

"Hey Sousuke you wanna subway sandwich?"Gin offered.

"Uh"Aizen ponders over it. Gin eyes the new intern. Sung Sun merely blushes pink.

"Sure"Aizen agreed but he handed him some money. Gin took it and split.

"Sung Sun you may have lunch''Aizen spoke to her. He went in his office.

…..

I barge in his office. Sung Sun was eating when I appeared. She cleared her throat. She wipes her mouth with a napkin.

"Ma'am we're at lunch but if you like we'll…"Sung Sun began but I cut her short.

"Where is Aizen?"I hissed.

I glance at his door. I race to it. I threw it open. Sung Sun jump out of her seat and followed me.

"Ma'am you're not supposed too..."Sung Sun began to complain.

"It's alright Sung Sun she's here to see me"Aizen spoke calmly. He hid the alcohol. I glare at her. She bow then she shut the door. I glance back at Aizen.

"Why are you not answering? I called and called and nothing" I began to unwind.

"Momo I'm a lawyer. I have just as much of responsibility than you"Aizen spoke soothingly.

"I know that! But now you're free and it's lunch time''I demanded action.

"So?"Aizen asked.

"Would you have called me? If I hadn't come barging in?" I pressed.

"Momo"Aizen began.

"Would you? You wouldn't huh?"I guessed correctly. I stood up.

"Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? What is it? Tell me! I need to know so I can fix it" I answer quickly. Aizen just stare at me. He raised his hands up.

"First of all calm down and second there are some things that bother me"Aizen truthfully replied.

"Like?" I asked while falling on my butt.

"Like you come in announce on some days and other days you call off the wall"Aizen spoke firmly. I nodded. I bit my thumb. I lean forward in my seat.

"I really don't care if you call me at work but when you call me at my house that ticks me off"Aizen threw his most irritable confrontation at me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I have a wife''Aizen hissed.

"If you pick up the damn phone here then maybe I wouldn't feel the need to call you there" I snap angrily. He surveys me. He leans forward.

"Well getting past that" He changes it slightly.

"Yes getting past that" I rush him.

"Don't call me this evening in fact don't ask me about a date" He coldly replied.

"Why?" I pressed.

"I'm taking Orihime out"Aizen on purposely said this.

"What! Why?" I demanded outrage.

"She's having a birthday"Aizen excused.

"So?" I snapped.

"She's my wife"Aizen hissed.


	20. Chapter 20

"Then can I call you after you get back? What time will you be back?" I asked him.

"I don't know"Aizen rubs his temple.

"Then where are you going?" I demanded to know.

"It's her choice" He answers quickly. I purse my lips.

"Let's see tonight is a school night so she'll probably be back well before ten" I reason it out.

"Huh?"Aizen asked stumped.

"So I'll check around nine thirty pm"I spoke confident. Aizen gawk at me.

"Oh uh Momo you should give it a rest" He attempted to persuade me.

"No" I replied hastily.

"Please"Aizen replied. He has never begged anyone in his life.

"No, I want to see you but if I can't then I'll talk with you" I replied.

"But we're seeing each other now. Can't that count?" He asked.

"No I want to speak one on one with you" I insisted strongly.

"We are" He reminded me.

"No this is catch up" I spoke bitter. Aizen rolled his eyes but he looks at the door. Gin barged in with sandwiches. I eye him then Aizen.

"Oh I didn't know ya had company?"Gin asked him in code do you want me to get rid of her.

"Hai"Aizen answered to both.

"Uh ma'am you're supposed to be waiting outside until our lunch break is over"Gin spoke. He switches to a bouncer.

He grabbed my elbow then he led me away. I whine and cried but he threw me out. Gin came back. He hands his sandwich over to Aizen.

"Sorry about that"Aizen murmur.

"She likes ya"Gin calmly replied.

"I know"Aizen hissed bitterly.

"No that's not just "like" she wants to move in"Gin predicted. Aizen raised an eyebrow. Gin bit into his sandwich.

"How do you know? If my memory recalls correctly you had ten failed dates"Aizen belittle him.

"Nah I just want to be free like ya"Gin smirks.

"I'm married''Aizen reminded him.

"I know but ya took forever to get hitch right?"Gin chided.

"Yes"Aizen replied truthfully.

"See"Gin spoke. He bit into his meat. He wipes his mouth.

"What do you think I should do?"Aizen turned to him in need.

"Honestly?"Gin asked.

''Yes"Aizen nodded.

"Cut her loose"Gin replied seriously.

"Gin"Aizen spoke shock.

"She's becoming a problem besides if she keeps it up she'll fuck up your happy life with Orihime"Gin weighs his options out.

"I see"Aizen quietly ponder it over.

"Yeah and Orihime is a nice kid"Gin complimented her over Momo.

"I guess I'll have to do it tonight"Aizen murmurs to himself. He was referring to dumping Momo.

"Yes"Gin reinforces his answer.

"Then I will swing by Momo's place then take Orihime out"Aizen planned his evening out.

"Yeah"Gin agreed. He wipes his mouth.

…..

I receive a call from Aizen stating that he wanted to drop by my place. I was so ecstatic that I left work and dressed up my place. I played romantic music and order champagne. I even cooked a roasted turkey marinated in wine. I put on a sexy pink and white negligee. I wait for Aizen to arrive. When he did I greet him with a loving kiss.

"How was your lunch?" I purr. He nodded his reply. I removed his coat. Aizen just stroll. He survey the scene.

"Dinner for two?" He asked picking up on my plans.


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes" I spoke. I hugged him. He strokes my back then he cleared his throat.

"Momo I want to talk to you" He began his speech.

"Ok"I cheerily replied. I dragged him to the sofa. I sat him down. I removed his shoes. Aizen made a face however.

"Momo you don't have to do that"He murmur embarrassed.

"But I want too" I spoke softly.

"Uh very well then" He spoke. He straightens his tie.

"Do you by any chance have a drink?" He asked.

"Yes" I answer. I dash for it. Aizen shift uncomfortably in his spot. I appeared with two glasses.

"Here you are" I spoke cheerfully. Aizen took it and devour it whole. I eye him.

"My you're thirsty" I spoke but I pour him another. He downs it just as quick. Next he drank from the bottle.

"Uh he he not all of it" I spoke. I removed it from his lips.

"Momo I need you to listen ok?"Aizen asked politely. He was well on his way of getting wasted.

"Hai"I respond quickly.

"I don't think we should continue seeing each other"Aizen spoke solemnly. I gasp but I dropped my filled glass.

"What?" I stutter. I reach up for him. He slid my hands down and spoke.

"I wanted to come here to tell you face to face so there's no mistake" He continues.

"No mistake?" I repeated crush.

"Yes"Aizen nods his reply.

"How dare you!" I snapped.

"Me? I tried to save you honor by telling you here at the privacy of your home''He retorted hotly.

"You Bastard!"I yelled.

"Now Momo I would have told you at the office but..."Aizen spoke.

"Why didn't you then?" I hissed vehemently.

"I had my coworkers" He answered coldly.

"It's that bitch isn't it?" I hissed. Aizen blink his eyes then he realize who I was talking about.

"That bitch happens to be my wife!"Aizen defended Orihime.

"You lying no good for nothing two timing man whore!"I insulted him.

"If anyone is the whore it's you not Orihime"Aizen coldly replied.

"You dare to defend her!" I yelled in tears.

"She's a lot better than you in fact she's unaware of all of this"Aizen answered.

"Oh so that is it?" I ridicule.

"What?" He asked sharply.

"You're growing a damn conscious" I yelled. I got up.

"Yes and maybe you should too"Aizen counter back.

"Fuck you!" I yelled in anger. Aizen got up. He crosses his arms.

"I don't care what you think about me buts it's settle we're no longer seeing each other in fact we're two ships who past each other in the night" He replied.

I tear up and slapped him. He stared at me. He didn't say a word he just side step me. I watch as he made his way out. I quickly came to my senses.

"No! No! I love you!"I yelled at him. He froze when he heard that. I threw myself on the ground. I wrap my arms around his legs.

"Please don't leave me" I begged. I sobbed heavily.

"Oh darling…."I choke on my tears. Aizen remain standing.

"Please forgive me" I asked. I tighten my grip. He turned to me.

"You don't have the faintest idea of what love is"Aizen retorted coldly.

"I do too" I sobbed.

"You don't know a goddamn thing about me" He raised his voice at me.

"I do too. I know everything about you!" I yelled at him. Aizen shook me off. I sobbed while I watch him reach for his coat. I got up. I race past him.

I ran into the kitchen. I fetch a knife. I race back. I stood between him and the door.

"Don't leave me please! I'm begging you" I sobbed tearfully. Aizen stopped when he saw the blood leaking from my wrists. I had slice into my arms while I was talking to him.

"Oh my god!" He croaks. He race to me.

I sobbed while I dropped the bloody knife. My blood began to spill out. He tore his handkerchief and attempted to wrap my bloody wrists but it kept bleeding.


	22. Chapter 22

"Momo honey you need to come with me "He spoke suddenly in a doting manner.

I blink but I followed him to my restroom. He sat me on the toilet. He hurriedly searches for my bandages. He retrieves some then he looked for something to disinfect the cut. By now I was quieting down. I place my head against the wall. Aizen appear then he wrapped my wrists tightly. I grimace but I looked over. He tied them repeatedly. He race to the kitchen once more. I heard him pick up the phone. I flashed a weak smile. I knew he wouldn't leave me not if he truly cares.

Aizen spoke to the nine- one-one operator. He was trying to get aid for Momo.

"Yes, she's bandage up but I need to know what else I can do?"Aizen asked worried.

"Sir" the woman replied.

"Yes?"Aizen asked.

"Ok you make sure she's seated in a position so her blood can rush to her head" She spoke coolly

"But she's not passed out''Aizen counter. He spots the oven on. He quickly turns it off.

He started pacing back and forth. I appeared at the doorway. He nods his head.

"Uh huh….yes ma'am I will" He promise. He turned to me.

"Momo I'm taking you to the doctor" He shared.

"Ok"I agree meekly. He fetches my clothes. He pockets his keys.

At the hospital….

Aizen paces up and down the hallway. He already called Gin and told him what had happen. Gin suggested he cover for him and take Orihime and his son out if he like. Aizen agreed then he offers to compensate him for it.

Aizen looked at the door. It was silent inside. He leans against the wall. The door open and the female doctor stepped out.

"You're Mr. Aizen?"She asked.

"Yes"Aizen nods.

"Hi I'm doctor Unohana"She introduces herself. She led him in. Aizen followed and took a seat near a sleeping Momo.

"She's fine. She's been treated and will be able to leave soon" She spoke but she hesitated.

"Is she your wife?"Retsu inquire politely.

"Uh no she's a close friend"Aizen spoke he wipe his stray hair.

"Hmm I see"Retsu spoke but she pulled up a chair.

"Can you tell me the severity of this?" He asked her.

"Yes she's likely to develop scars but she will heal up due to the incision"She gestures.

"Yes"Aizen spoke quietly.

"Well it wasn't deep plus she slit it horizontally which is normally a cry for attention not a set in stone death wish"Retsu revealed.

"Ok"Aizen murmur.

"Plus she's also …."Retsu revealed a surprise.

"Yes?"Aizen asked wide eye.

"Pregnant"Retsu spoke quietly. She observes the man in front of her. Aizen pale but he looked at her. Momo was sleeping peacefully. He looked back at Retsu.

"Are you sure?'' He asked.

"Yes sir I am positive on it"Retsu spoke sadly.

"I see" He spoke then he covers his face.

"Sir if you don't mind my asking where is the father?"Retsu pushed.

"The father?"Aizen repeats.

"Yes I presume she did this for him"Retsu spoke gently.

"She didn't tell you what happen?"Aizen inquire.

"No sir she's kept mum"Retsu spoke softly.

"She's uh well she's carrying"Aizen squirms for words.

"Yes?"Retsu watch him.

"She's carrying my child"Aizen admit at last. Retsu eye his wedding ring though. She put two and two together.

"Oh I see" She spoke quietly.

"We had a domestic dispute"Aizen went on.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh that can be traumatizing for her"Retsu sympathize.

"What should I do?"Aizen asked looking up. Retsu listen. She hesitated.

"If you want to be a part of the baby's life then you should make amends with her"Retsu advice.

They talked a little longer then she stepped out. Aizen sat by Momo's side the whole night.

…

When I awoke Aizen had flowers for me. I smile when I saw this. I reach out for him. He had his head down.

''Sousuke"I purr weakly. I rummage his hair. Aizen looked up at me. I could tell he was tired.

"Momo you've awaken"Aizen reply drain.

"Yes darling" I spoke. I lean over to kiss him. He kissed back. He whisper when you get better I'll take you home.

"Will you stay?" I asked wondering where he was going.

"No I have to go to work. I'm already late" He spoke dishearten. I sigh but I caress his face.

"Thank you for being here. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you" I spoke. I caress his lips. He nodded but he strokes my head.

"Momo when you feel much better we need to talk" He began but he bit his tongue.

"We can talk now" I encourage him. I had hoped he would take back his stupid break up. Aizen looked down at his phone.

"Excuse me its work"Aizen spoke but he steps out. He answered it.

"Hello?"Aizen answer.

"Hi Sousuke it's me"Orihime spoke. She sounded worried.

"Oh hello my love"Aizen tried his best to sound cheery.

"What's wrong? You sound worried"Orihime asked.

"Oh uh I'm fine"Aizen murmur.

"Are you at work?"Orihime asked.

"No" He answers truthfully.

"Are you still at the hospital?"Orihime asked much to his surprise.

"The hospital?"Aizen repeats. Did Gin tell her the truth?

"Yes Ichimaru said you had an emergency with one of the internship girls. I don't know something about her foaming in the mouth"Orihime relayed innocently.

"Oh you mean the seizure"Aizen caught on quickly to Gin's thinking process.

"Yes"Orihime spoke genuinely worried.

"Uh yes she's ok in fact she'll be discharge today"Aizen shared the truth.

"Oh good"Orihime spoke hastily.

"Yes I'll go back to work then I'll visit you" He spoke.

"Make sure you give her the day off"Orihime chirped.

"Yes my love I will"Aizen laugh lightly. He hung up.

At the office

"Harribel if you could be discreet about it I appreciate it" Aizen whisper in her ear.

In the event that Orihime called he wanted Tia to support his story. She agreed so long as she got a raise. Aizen strolled in his office. Gin sat there with a client.

"Ah Ms. Neliel this is Aizen himself"Gin introduces them. Aizen put on a cheerful face.

"Hello" He greeted. He notices her over large busts. Gin was also staring at her making it obvious he was checking her out. Nel smile and sat back.

"Shall we discuss the options?"Gin asked her.

"Yes"Nel agreed. The rest of the day went by.


	24. Chapter 24

It was several days later when Aizen checked up on Momo. By now she had learned of her pregnancy. Aizen enter the home.

"So how have you been?" He asked. He took a seat.

I smile at him but I gesture the baby's crib I purchase at Babies R Us. He bit his lower lip. He looked back at me.

"Momo please tell me you're taking that to a friend's house?" He asked paling.

"No" I replied to his dismay.

"Oh no" He croak. He rubbed his face. I survey him. I calmly sip my bottle of water.

"You're displeased?" I asked sure of it.

"Yes I'm very displeased" He spoke. He looked up at me.

"Why?" I asked. I tighten the cap on the bottle.

"Because this bastard of ours''Aizen began but I cut him off.

"It's a child" I calmly corrected him.

"Whatever …is going to ruin my marriage"Aizen explained the scandal.

"So? You can marry me but keep your son" I offered.

"No! I want to be with Orihime not you!"Aizen became excited but he calms down when he realize he was overreacting.

"Then why did you come here?" I question him.

"I had hoped to make a proposal"Aizen sigh. He caught my interest.

"Oh" I asked. I cock my head.

"Yes I'll pay you whatever you want so long as you keep mum about us"Aizen proposed one plan.

"No" I answer coldly.

"Momo I'll even cover the abortion exspense"Aizen switched to his second plan.

"Oh hell to the no" I snapped hotly. I got up. Aizen watched as I pace back and forth.

"Why the fuck would I give up our baby?" I corner him.

"It's not mine"Aizen quickly responded.

"Yes it is" I shot back.

"No I refuse to recognize it"Aizen counter again.

"Oh so now you're turning religious on me?" I belittle him.

"You're not my wife so I have no obligation for paying you child support"Aizen hissed deadly.

"Fuck you!" I yelled. I threw my vase at him. He dodges it in a split second.

"I will never abort this child! I am not ashamed of it!" I yelled at him. He narrows his eyes at me.

"That child is an accident in fact making love to you was a mistake itself" He stabbed me with words.

"You're lying!" I yelled out.

"It's true if I had to do it all over I would''Aizen hissed.

"You're just denying me because of your wife! She's the one tearing us apart!" I yelled blindly.

"No"Aizen reinforce.

"Yes, we could be so happy together but she's jealous of you. She wants to keep you all to herself" I bicker like a maniac. Aizen frowns while he observes me.

"I pity you Momo''He answers sincerely.

"I don't want your pity! I want your love" I screamed in anguish sobs.

"If you want any chance of seeing me then you'll abort this bastard"Aizen set up his third deal. He took his coat and left.

I sobbed on the ground. I was angry at him and myself. I knew deep down inside he wanted a daughter but he had his controlling bitchy wife pressuring him.

Aizen's side

He arrived at home. Orihime was waiting for him. She had fresh clothes laid out for him to dress. He shower then he slip into it. Afterwards he just lay in bed. His mind was racing from everything that had happen to him in less than a month. Orihime smile at him. Aizen didn't smile back. He merely brood while he clutches his pillow. She cuddles up with him.

"Sousuke I missed you''Orihime whisper softly. She kisses his lips. Aizen glance at her.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to miss out on your birthday" He murmur but she kissed his mouth.

"It's ok"She breathes softly.

Aizen turned his attention to her. He recognizes the fire in her eyes that signal her carnal desire. He raised a hand and caresses her face. She just smile at him and kissed his hand. He leans in and kissed her lips softly. Afterwards he makes his way to her ear.


	25. Chapter 25

"I love you" He whispers in her ear. She closes her eyes while he confessed this to her.

"And I love you" She breathe softly. He kissed her breasts.

"Tell me Orihime would you ever leave me? Under any circumstance" He inquires carefully.

"No"Orihime answer quickly. She moves his face up and captures his mouth. Aizen closed his eyes while he ran his hand in her long hair.

"Even if I told you something that could change your perspective of me"Aizen asked once he broke apart from her. Orihime shook her head and offered him a gentle smile.

"For better or for worst Sousuke''She reminds him of her wedding vows.

"I'm so lucky to have you"Aizen lowers his eyes. Orihime took it he was down from Sora's treatment.

"Don't let my brother come between us. I love you and I always will no matter what" She spoke kindly.

"I know my angel"Aizen sigh. He went ahead and spread her eager legs.

Orihime just lied on her back and remain eager for her husband. He slipped in between her and began moving gently inside of her. She sought his lips and kissed him passionately. Aizen gripped her hips while he made love to his wife.

…..

Orihime remain asleep while Aizen lied awake. His mind was conjuring up another plan. He decided to call the phone company. He looked at Orihime. She was still undisturbed from her beauty sleep. He slipped out of bed. He strolls in the kitchen. He calls the director.

"Yes I'm Sousuke Aizen. I would like to make a request to change my phone number and remove it from the phone book" He spoke businesslike. More questions were asked.

"Yes uh huh"Aizen agreed. He hung up.

He went ahead and ordered an alarm to be place in his house. He had just sealed the deal when the housekeeper popped up. He jumped but smile at her.

"Hello Maria" He greets.

"Hola Senor''She greets him. She waves as well. She made her way to the kitchen. He cleared his throat.

"There's going to be a few changes"Aizen lecture her.

"Ok''she replied.

"So I'll update you when it plays out"Aizen soothe. He went to play with his son. The man showed up and installed his new alarm system. He also showed Aizen and his housekeeper how to turn it off.

Momo's side

I knew I was going to keep the baby regardless of Aizen's threats. I sat on my bed turning on and off the light switch to my lamp. I decided to buy him a Rolex watch in exchange for a peace offering.

Next morning

I appear at Tia's desk. I notice they took to hiring a security guard at the front entrance. I presented my luxurious gift.

"Give this to Aizen. I want him to know it's from me. It's a gratitude thing for all he's done" I relayed. Tia nodded her head. She places it aside.

"Sure thing" She spoke but she waited patiently for something else. I didn't react.

"Is that all?" She asked curious.

"Yes" I replied. I looked at Gin.

He opened the door but Aizen wasn't in. I only frown. I looked at Tia.

"This is for Mr. Aizen. She's dropping it off" She reported to Gin. He smile gracefully and picked it up.

"Ah I'll be sure to tell him when he gets back"Gin slipped.

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't say anything instead I excuse myself. I retreated to my car where I checked my clock. It was lunch time so he's likely to be at his favorite hangout. I purse my lips.

However he normally took Gin with him so why the sudden change? I turned on the ignition. I drove to his cozy pub. I stepped out of my car and went in.

I spot him in the back booth. He was talking to a voluptuous sea green hair beauty. Right away I became angry. How dare he ditch me for her! He lied and said he was going to be completely faithful to his wife and yet he's drinking with a whore!

I march over to him. I didn't give him a chance to speak. I popped up. I glare at her. The slut had a tone waist and pouty pink lips. Her eyes were hazel and she bore a scar on her nose. I decided to give her a piece of my mind.

"You bastard! Who is she?!" I screamed causing a scene with other couples. Aizen looked like he had seen a ghost. The accused just stared at me.

"You heard me? You fucking adulterer! Who is she huh? A ten cent pussy you can just purchase and knock up like you did with me and your wife?" I shrieked nastily. Aizen quickly recovers.


	26. Chapter 26

''No! Shhh….Momo she's not a mistress" He explained himself.

"You fucking liar! I knew you couldn't keep it in your pants for two seconds" I yelled then I turn to her.

"Is he fucking you real good honey? Trust me the minute he learns you're fertile he goes nuts then he decides to toss you aside like a piece of garbage" I threaten angrily. Nel just pales. She looked at Aizen.

"Momo shut up"Aizen ordered.

"No you fucking asshole. You got rid of me just so you could turn around and carry on your adulterous need" I yelled. I slap him when he got up. He ignores me and dragged me out of the bar. Nel just watch as we were away a good distance.

"Do you know how much I hate you?"Aizen seethed.

"Not as much as I hate you! You pig" I yelled. I began to tear up. Aizen shook the crap out of me.

"She's my client. Not my replacement you stupid bitch"He snarl. I stop sobbing and listen.

"I was in the middle of her case when you walk up and went bonkers on me! Now thanks to you I'm the dirty rat she's likely to withdraw her business from!" He snaps at me. I blushed pink.

"Oh Sousuke I'm so sorry" I apologize.

"To hell you are" He snapped angrily. I gawk at him.

"I'm so sorry. Please let me make it up to you" I began.

"No it's too late. The damage is done" He predicts. I ignore him and went back inside. Nel was paying for their drinks. She place her purse strap on her shoulder but she froze when she witness me.

"I wanted to apologize for the wrong assumption I made earlier" I began but she quickly walked past me. She nods at Starrk then she stepped out.

I lower my eyes. I looked at everyone watching. Aizen strolled in. He whispers in my ear.

"I'll see you later" He promised. He snags his coat. I nod. I watched as he left too.

When he arrived at the firm he threw his coat on the table. Gin raised his head up.

"Ya ex-girlfriend drop off a gift" He shared.

"No she didn't"Aizen snap irritably.

"She did too"Gin argues. He produces it. Aizen stared at it. He sat on his desk.

"What's wrong?"Gin asked. He sense something bad happen.

"She fuck up my lunch with Nel"Aizen relayed.

"Wha?"Gin asked.

"Yes she walked in and went nuts over us together"Aizen repeated the whole thing.

"No''Gin exclaimed horrified.

"Yes and it gets better''Aizen continue to vent.

"Ok"Gin encourage.

"She reveal to the whole world we were screwing and now I'm the two timing black hearted bastard"He shared. Gin pales but he cough lightly.

"I hope none of ya wife's friends were there" He panic.

"I hope not"Aizen glance at the window.

"I don't know what to do with this chick" He hisses to Gin.

"I'm fresh out of advice" Gin spoke seriously.

"Maybe I should get a restraining order"Aizen asked.

"Yeah maybe"Gin agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

Aizen went ahead and appeared at my place. By then I was settle in a chair. I merely gesture a seat for him to take. Aizen took it wordlessly. I simply popped my wine bottle open and pour a small dose for myself. Aizen went ahead and took a seat across from me. He wasn't interested in a drink.

"Have you thought it over?"Aizen asked.

"Yes" I answer. I played with my wine glass. He surveys me. He leans forward.

"Well?" He pressed.

"I'm sticking by what I said" I reinforce my previous speech on our baby.

"Oh for Christ's sake''Aizen spat.

"Hey you can hate me for all you want too but I said I was sorry for what happen earlier" I defended myself. I knew he was still sore about his lost client Nel. He just surveys me. He strokes his lips.

"Then this will be the last time we ever see each other"Aizen threatens.

"Fine" I respond hotly. Aizen reach into his breast pocket.

"Here"Aizen gave me back my gift. I gawk at it. I quickly looked away.

"It's yours" I quickly responded.

"No" He replied firmly.

"I bought it for you now keep it" I insist.

"No"Aizen remain obedient. He persists on returning it.

"Then I don't want it" I denied him on his return. Aizen stared at me but he slid his hand back.

"I'm sorry this has to be this way Momo"He apologizes.

"Just leave!" I screech at him.

He got up and left. I looked back at the gift. I narrow my eyes. I threw it at the wall. It wasn't enough so I collect some plates and threw them on the ground.

"Why!" I screamed and took some more. I began destructing everything in my room. Once I calmed down I curled up in my bed crying.

It seems that every promising guy I like had other needs than mine. Why the hell was I always being ditch? I decided to call him up on his cell.

"Answer the phone! Answer the damn phone!" I screamed on the phone. I kept getting the wrong number sound tone.

I knew there was no future without Aizen. I persisted in calling him. I sob on my phone. I ran my hands through my hair. I was getting upset again. How dare he ignore me!

I had it in my mind to get rid of Orihime. It was the only way after all she's the one standing between me and Aizen. I was going to permanently get her out of the picture.


	28. Chapter 28

I waited several weeks until I made my move. I casually stroll up to the house and open the front door with my copy of his key. I wore a blonde wig and oversize sunglasses. I on purposely wore five inch high heels so I look taller and stroll in. Surprisingly the house was noisy. I pulled out a knife then I made my way to the stairs. I could hear the vacuuming in the master's bedroom. I strolled in. I saw a victim.

Aizen's side

Aizen was discussing a client when Tia rasped on the door in a frantic manner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but your wife is on the phone. She's hysterical" She spoke quickly. Aizen frown but he race to pick it up. Gin raised an anxious eyebrow at him.

"Yes?...Whoa Orihime slow down"Aizen could be heard coaching her. Gin just listens to them.

"She did what?"Aizen repeats.

"Uh oh"Gin murmurs under his breath. He knew it wasn't good whatever it was.

"She's stab?"Aizen repeats.

"Yes"Orihime's sobbing voice came on.

"Who did she say it was?"Aizen asked.

"I think we'll have to conduct this meeting another time"Gin spoke over Orihime's hysteria.

"Stay right there. I will be there"Aizen orders. He hangs up.

"I'm sorry I have to leave. I have an emergency at home"Aizen relayed.

"Nothing serious I hope?"Gin asked with the concern client. Tia held Aizen's coat and suitcase for him.

"My housekeeper was attack by an unknown assailant"Aizen reports. He rushed off. When he arrives the police and neighbors were there. Orihime was outside sobbing while their son stood shaken up.

"What happen?" He asked racing to her.

"Sir are you the owner of the house?"Tousen asked stepping in the way.

"Yes I'm the husband"Aizen introduces himself.

"Your housekeeper was stabbed fifty times by a knife"Tousen reports.

"Oh my god"Aizen gasped in shock.

"She's dead sir" Kaname continues.

"Oh no"Aizen reply hoarsely. The officer merely sighs.

"She was discovered by your wife and son when they arrive from Chick- Fill- A"Tousen reported.

"Can you tell me who did it?"Aizen asked. Tousen gesture them to move away from the neighbors.

"We can't say. As a matter of fact our forensic team is investigating as we speak"Tousen spoke. Aizen led his family and Tousen in.


	29. Chapter 29

"Sir we have a result" One of the members of law enforcement spoke up.

"Yes"Tousen asked. His partner Saijin appears.

"The door showed no sign of forced entry so we can assume the attacker was let in" The young male spoke.

"Oh?"Tousen found this curiously interesting.

"Yes perhaps she or he was known to the victim?" He continues to hypothesize.

"Is that true?"Tousen looked at Aizen. He looked startle.

"I...I…I don't know she ...I mean Maria wouldn't have family or friends drop by while she's at work" He answered.

"Does she have estranged husbands or boyfriends?"Tousen persisted.

"No, she was well love"Orihime answer.

"She made me cookies" Her son squeak.

"Well just the same we'll have to interrogate her family"Tousen spoke. They gather up their equipment.

"How long will this take?"Aizen asked in reference to catching the killer.

"I can't say"Tousen replied. Aizen hesitated then he whispers I have a suspect in mind.

"Oh?"Tousen asked him.

"Yes"Aizen moves away from Orihime and their son.

"Who?"Tousen frisks him still.

"Well there's this woman you see"Aizen began his accusation.

"Uh huh"Tousen follows along.

"She's been infatuated with me "Aizen continue on his careful choice of words.

"Go on"Tousen encourages him.

"She may be a lead to this but I can't say for sure''Aizen admits to a possibility that he may be wrong.

"OK"Tousen nods.

"So what I'm asking you to do is pick her up and talk to her"Aizen comes out and says it.

"You mean question her?"Tousen rephrases to his liking.

"Yes''Aizen agreed hurriedly.

"I'll see. Who is it?"Tousen searches for a pen.

"Momo Hinamori"Aizen revealed.

My Side….

I had just settled in my home when the police arrive. I calmly open the door. Tousen and Saijin were there.

"Hello Miss Hinamori we meet again"Tousen replied seriously. I pale but I let him in.

"May I offer you two a drink?" I asked nonetheless.

"No"Tousen answer quickly.

''Ok''I led them to my living room.

"Miss Hinamori where were you approximately at five pm this afternoon?"Tousen began his trivia.

"Here at my home" I responded coolly.

"Can you prove that?"Saijin asked.

"Yes"I spoke then I went to the kitchen.

I open a drawer and took out a receipt. I appear and hand it to Saijin. He eyes the pizza receipt. It had the time. I smile then I offer to show them the dirty dishes and pizza.

"Uh no that's not necessary"Tousen frowns. He looks at Saijin.

"May I ask what this was about?" I asked innocently. Tousen lick his lips and spoke.

"There has been a murder" He shared.

"Oh no" I gasp.

"And the murderer is unknown" He continues.

"How dreadful" I feign.

"Your name came up"Tousen spoke seriously.

I merely listen. I lean forward.

"So you think I did it?" I asked.

"No we're just following up"Saijin spoke but he looked at Tousen.

"Do you know a Sousuke Aizen?"Kaname persisted.

"Why yes he's my lawyer" I answer casually.

"You mean was"Kaname corrected. I flush but I bit my lip.

"It seems he has a complaint against you"Saijin spoke for him.

"Oh?"I played dumb.

"Yes so as concern officers we're going to warn you to keep your distance from him otherwise drastic measures will be taken"Saijin reinforce.

"Drastic?" I repeated. It was a strong word to be used.

"Yes as in restraining order"Tousen summed up his best friend's translation. I blink and sat back crush.

"Oh ok"I spoke heartbroken. Tousen looked at Saijin. They got up.

"We'll be taking our leave"Saijin replied. He made his way out.

I walked them out the door. I allowed them to keep the receipt. I closed it after them. I sat back in my chair. It seems that Aizen needs a friendly reminder of who he's dealing with.

As for the receipt that was easy. I order the pizza then I had my secretary Nanao answer the door. I asked her to open it on the carefully instructed note I pin (on the table). She was basically portraying me not that I told her.

If they were really shrewd then they would have question the pizza delivery boy and find out we weren't the same women ordering it but I don't think they'll think that far ahead. I decided to bring a piece of pizza to work and share it with my friends. I have a need for them.


	30. Chapter 30

Aizen gaze at the front yard. He couldn't figure out why the alarm failed. Did his housekeeper forget to turn it off? He decided not to take a chance. He ordered a locksmith to fix the house so he had a new set of keys issue.

He kept tabs on Tousen who insisted that he had Momo check out and she proved her alibi. Whew! That was good but strangely he had an unsettling feeling. So he decided to buy a gun. Once he did he hid it in his closet. Orihime was against all form of firearms but he insisted that it was for their protection should the killer comeback.

Orihime just blink her eyes. She insisted that he childproof it then. Heaven knows with a son like theirs there was no way they weren't.

"I will. I promise"Aizen spoke. He threw the receipt away. Several minutes went by before she spoke.

"Sousuke you really think he'll come back?" She asked in reference to the killer.

"Yes"Aizen answers with a quick nod.

"Why?" She persists.

"If it was a robbery then we would have been robbed" He gestures but they weren't.

"I'm scared"Orihime replied. She hugged him close.

"It'll be ok I promise"Aizen whispers. He pets her back.

"Maybe we should move?"Orihime abruptly asked.

"Move?"Aizen repeats at lost.

"Yes, let's go to the country side where there are no killers"Orihime pleads.

"Oh Orihime really''Aizen sighs. Just what the hell were they going to do there?

"Please, I don't want to stay here any longer especially if you're right. Do you want me or our son to wind up next?"Orihime worries.

"Never"Aizen determinedly replied.

"Well"Orihime begged.

"Very well" He agreed.

The next day he announces his plan for moving. Gin and Tia were shocked as well as their clients but he insisted that he would still keep the practice only he would drive from a further distance.

"I'm glad it's not today for its pouring cats and dogs"Gin observed.

They went out and held a going away party for Aizen. That is for his house. It didn't take up too much of their lunch time. They were able to return back on time. It wasn't until he ended his day did he receive a shock. Upon returning to the garage he spots his sports car douse in acid along with his tires slash!

The odor was strong as the sound of hissing from the toxic chemical. Aizen stood there with his mouth open. Luckily he had his cell on him so he was able to call a tow truck. He sat inside the whole time digesting this new threat. If he didn't know better he say it was from Momo.

He waited till he got home then he called Tousen asking for him to slap a restraining order. However he got a Detective Kuchiki on the line. Unfortunately for him Kuchiki was uncooperative. He treated Aizen like he was the guilty rather than the victim insisting that if it was a love affair gone wrong then he should take responsibility. Aizen became frustrated so he hung up.

He decided to hire some movers and move before the weekend. Lucky for him Orihime was in the process of coaxing her brother to help.

"Do you even have a house pick?"Sora asked. He looked at his younger sister only. Aizen just cut the carrots up.

"Yes Sora"Orihime laughs. She winks at Aizen. Sora glare at his brother in law with buried resentment. He prefers Ichigo over him.

"So Sora how is the date coming along?"Aizen asked. He chops some celery.

Sora clicks his tongue. He looks at his beaming nephew.

"Just fine" He answer but he handed him a fifty dollar bill.

"Thank you uncle you're the coolest" He squealed.

"I know"Sora laughed. He ruffles his hair.

"Oh Sora you shouldn't have"Orihime whines.

"Yes he'll be spoiled by the time he hits twenty"Aizen counters.

"Nothing for my nephew is too much"Sora admits.

"Oh that's so sweet. Thank you"Orihime answered.

"Funny how you don't give me free money"Aizen spoke under his breath. Sora heard that but he ignores it.

"You know Princess I can order Ichigo and Chad and Uryuu to chip in. They'll be happy to help"Sora on purposely rubbed salt in his wounds. Aizen glance at him.

"Oh ok''Orihime naively agreed. Sora's lips smile in triumph. Aizen just popped a carrot in his mouth. They spent the rest of the evening planning.


End file.
